


Jealousy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are upset Crowley is not paying attention to you so you take comfort in the arms of Dean and Sam. Then Crowley gets jealous and spanks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This was request by Ashley_Winchester_77.

You were mad your boyfriend or well you do not know what to call him. He and you are involved or were last time you checked. 

 

You are smitten at the very least. Anyway Crowley has been ignoring you. So you are at the bunker laying on your bed. 

Sam comes in. "What is the matter you have been like this for days?" Sam says and rubs your leg. 

 

You wipe your tears. You do not want him to see you upset. "oh it is stupid. I just have a little crush on someone and he is being a jerk." You say.

Sam takes you in for a hug. Sam gives the best hugs and he smells so nice. You lay your head on his shoulder. 

"What can your Sam do to cheer you up?" Sam says and lays his charming smile on you. Now you think Sam is so sexy but you feel there is no way he would like you. 

You pull back and shake your head. "Do not worry about it Sam." You say.

"No no of course i worry about you Y/N. We think you are so awesome. What can I do?" Sam asks and touches your face. His thumb massaging your cheek bone. You close your eyes. In a perfect world you would have a thing for Sam. Sam is unlucky in love. Still he is devastatingly handsome. He kisses your nose. 

"It is Dean isn't it?" Sam asks. He always thinks it is Dean and a few months ago it would have been. 

"No not this time" You say and hug him.

Dean clears his throat. "What is this my best girl cheating on me." Dean says and goes in for a hug. 

So you are being double hugged and they both smell nice. How do you live with such handsome creatures as them. 

They both ask "What can we do?" 

"I don't know just be here for me." You say

"Always" Dean says and gets that look in his eye. You just think uh huh. 

Sam leaves . He has to go on a research thing. Leaving Dean and you alone. Dean and you used to have a thing until you got the hots for Crowley. Plus he did have a thing with a waitress. 

 

Dean come up behind you and spins you around and lays his best kiss on you. Which just makes you melt. Dean is the best kisser ever. 

Someone clears his throat "Well isn't this cozy? " Crowley says. 

Dean laughs "Hey you dropped her I figured I would come in a swoop her up." Dean says in his best sexy voice. The man is damn sexy. 

Dean knew about your affair with Crowley he figured it was revenge for the waitress. 

Crowley gave you a dirty look. he then said "I have things to discuss with Y/N do you mind?" Crowley says.

"Nah I will get back to you later. " Dean says to you and kisses you on the cheek and whispers in your ear "That should make him upset" Dean knew. You do not understand it but he knew what you needed. 

Crowley grabbed a hold of you and snapped his fingers. You arrive down in his throne room. 

"You have been a naughty little slut pie. Haven't you?" Crowley says and has you tied to the table. 

You smile you love it when he does this. 

"Yes I have been so naughty please punish me. " You say

You feel him rip off your clothes and spank you. He has you face down blindfolded and you are now naked. He is spanking you hard and you enjoy every bit of it. 

He then enter you and rams hard into you. It feels so good and you feel wave after wave of pleasure. You beg for more. You are shaking when you feel him let go. 

He then whispers in your ear "You are mine Y/n never forget that"


End file.
